As Told By Ginger
by LivinAMysteriousLife
Summary: I DO NOT OWN 'AS TOLD BY GINGER' Ginger gets into a dance class. But Ginger wants dance classes- Her friends do. And whose the dance teacher? Courtney Griplings Auntie


DISCLAIMER: I do not own "As Told by Ginger". I am just a fan, and like to write stories based on Ginger's life. Again I do not own "As Told by Ginger".  
  
  
"Good Morning, fellow students and staff. I'm your new overhead announcement speaker. My name is Dodie Bishop. There will be a dance class, for all ages. The fee is free. Your teacher is new to our school, and her name is Ms. Tonya Gripling. Have a great day, and remember to be warm, its starting to snow already!" Dodie said cheerfully. At the end of school Macie, Ginger, and Dodie walked home together, like always. When they were leaving, Miranda and Courtney caught up with them. Courtney was wearing her new pink scarf, and her new glittery hat, and her black leather jacket. Miranda was wearing plaid pants, red jacket, white scarf and hat. "Hello Ginger!" said Courtney tapping on Ginger's shoulder "I suppose you are going to go sign up with my Aunt Ms. G… am I correct?"  
"Well, I don't know Courtney, I'm not the dancing type…" replied Ginger. Dodie and Macie turned around, and looked surprised.  
"But, Ginger, she's quite the best dance teacher around. She'll make you the dancing type, you can't possibly miss out!" Courtney said while flipping her hair back.   
"Actually Courtney, Macie and I have no idea what Ginger's talking about. She is a great dancer; in fact, she's better than great! She will be at the dance class, no doubt about it," said Dodie. Miranda sighed.   
"Come on Courtney, Winston is here." Miranda said  
"Oh all right, I'll be seeing you three hopefully tomorrow after school in gym class. That's where dance class is," said Courtney while going into the car. All three of them waved at the car.   
"DODIE, MACIE! What happened to you! I'm ruined, you know I'm a wreck when it comes to dancing."  
"But Ginger, it'll be easy, let's just walk to my house and get a video tape. My mom was a ballet dancer when she was younger." said Dodie.  
  
They came to Dodie's house and went into the TV room. Dodie pulled out a tape with a tall girl with pink tights, a leotard and ballet shoes. Ginger gave Dodie a confused look. Dodie shrugged. Dodie pulled out a mat in front of the TV. And inserted the tape in the VCR. They tried to repeat what the girl was doing on the tape. They couldn't keep up. They fell every few seconds!   
"Dodie...When...Do...We...St.. St.. Stop" Ginger, said trying to catch her breath, then fell on the floor and stayed there. Macie fell too. Dodie noticed they were on the ground and pulled out the tape and turned off the TV. "Okay, maybe I was wrong," admitted Dodie. "Maybe, but I have to go anyway. My mom is cooking yummy steak," said Macie. "I'll go home to I guess, you can come over if you feel like it Dodie. Since your brother Hoods, is over too." said Ginger while getting her backpack. "Good Idea" replied Dodie.  
  
"I can't believe Ginger Foutly is coming to your Aunt's dance class." said Miranda.  
"Me either Miranda, this is going to be excellent!" Courtney said as she putted her backpack down, took of her jacket, scarf and hat and left them on the floor." I just hope Ginger is really great like poor Dodie said."  
"But, I thought u said your Aunt will help her."  
"Yes, my Aunt will help her. But remember my Aunt isn't the greatest. So if little Ginger can't keep up, what'll my Auntie do? She can't take pictures and then show them while pointing out what she's doing wrong."  
Miranda paused, and thought. "Repeat the last part of that sentence"  
"I don't get what your trying to point out I said 'My aunts not going to take a picture...' "  
Miranda cut her off. "Perfect, I got an idea" Miranda said while turning around and showing a camera to Courtney.  
"Oh Miranda, you don't suppose...your not thinking of taking pictures of Ginger and show them-" again Miranda cut her off and nodded.  
"Courtney, don't tell me you think its too mean. Its Ginger, Ginger Foutley. Even if she does get embarrassed what's the worst it could do?"  
"Oh alright."  
  
"Hello Everyone, I'm Ms. Tonya Gripling. You can call me Tonya, or Ms.Gripling. I'm also known as Courtney Gripling's auntie. I won a few awards as being a dance teacher, so be reminded you're in great hands. Now, enough about me, lets get started. As what I've been told, you guys have a talent show, am I correct?" all of them nodded "Then we can base our practices for the winter talent show. The talent show will take place on December 19th if it's okay with everyone's schedule. Now, we can really start dancing."  
"Look Court," Miranda pointed at Ginger, Macie, and Dodie.  
"Oh Miranda, they look ridiculous!"  
"My point exactly, here, take the honors will you?" Miranda handed over the sky blue camera to Courtney  
"I can't possibly do that! My auntie will crush me!" Courtney whined. Miranda took the camera and managed to take a good picture of Ginger.  
  
The next day, Macie, Dodie, and Ginger decided to wear new clothes, because right after school they have a meeting at their favorite club-"The Best Friends Club". Mrs. Foutly dropped off the three of them. "Thanks Mrs. Foutley!" Dodie and Macie said in unison. "Thanks mom, we really needed a ride, so our outfits wouldn't get destroyed! Love you mom, bye!" said Ginger while closing the car door. They walked into the school. "Hey Girls, you looked really great in dance class." they would get from teachers in hallways or fellow classmates. They would just give a nervous smile, because they had no idea what they were talking about. They went to their lockers, and noticed at the bulletin board, a picture of all three of them dancing. They all turned red. Ms. Tonya happened to be walking in the hall and saw them just staring at the picture. "Oh yes, I believe my niece took that, with her ever so wonderful friend. You should thank them, you girls are probably one of the most popular girls in this school now!" Ms. Tonya Gripling said while scratching her eye.   
  
At the end of school Courtney and Miranda talked.   
"I cannot believe the pictures turned out good!" Courtney said while taking a copy out of one of the pictures.  
"Ugh, it's sickening!"   
"But, Miranda, we have a problem?"  
"Oh, Really?"  
"Yes, my auntie wants to give Ginger and her friends private lessons!"  
Ginger, Dodie, And Macie then bumped into Courtney and Miranda.  
"Why hello Ginger!" Courtney said.  
"Hi..." Ginger replied  
"So, are u going to my auntie's private lessons?"  
"No, Courtney, we aren't! We think we should have regular lessons first!" Dodie said.  
"Let's go Courtney, apparently getting popular got to their heads." Miranda said while taking Courtney's arm.  
"Alright, but if u guys reconsider give me a call! Ciao!" Courtney yelled.  
  
Courtney is at her house brushing her hair when the doorbell rings. It rung twice already, and no one was answering the door. "Winston, please open the door!" Courtney yelled downstairs. The person at the door then had rung the doorbell for the fourth time. Courtney rose onto her feet and went to the door. It was Tonya Gripling.  
"Oh, goodness it's great for you to be here. But why are you here?" Courtney asked  
"Ginger, I cannot teach them any further. I reviewed the pictures closely. And noticed, they are out of shape!"  
"But auntie, you liked them!"  
"Yes, but I didn't have my contacts in, you see?" Tonya Gripling said while pointing at her blue contacts.  
"Oh yes, I do now. But what does this have to do with me?"  
Tonya Gripling putted her hands behind her back and said "Could you please tell Ginger?"  
  
Ginger, Macie, and Dodie were in Ginger's room for the "The Best Friends" club meeting.   
"Okay Girls, its time for secret time. All of us have to admit something that has happened in the past, or last week. Ginger, you start." Macie said. Ginger couldn't think of anything, and then remembered the dance classes.  
"Well, I guess...that um, well..." Ginger said, she got nervous admitting she doesn't really like dancing any more. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Well? Just say it Ginger!" Dodie said.  
"I don't like dance classes!" Ginger screamed. Darren then popped into the window.   
"Whoa, whoa, what's the problem here?" Darren said. Dodie and Macie gasped.  
"Really Ginger? Is it true?" Dodie asked.   
"Yes, Ginger, are you serious?" Macie added. Ginger looked at the horse collection on her shelf, and then muttered a yes.   
"Well then, we quit too. Dodie and me thought you liked them, so we just went along to make you happy." Macie said.  
They all had a group hug. "Wait, what's going on? Guys? Ginger? Dodie? Macie? Anybody?" Darren said.  
  
After dinner, Ginger got a phone call from Courtney.  
"Hello Ginger, its Courtney. Courtney Gripling, Tonya Griplings niece?"  
"Yes Courtney, I know you!"  
"Oh yes, you're right, Ginger, my auntie wanted me to tell you something very important."  
"Really? I have to say something too." replied Ginger. Feeling a bit shy, Courtney insisted Ginger go first.  
"Well, um, you see. I don't really like dancing. I mean its fun and all, and your aunt Ms. G. is nice. But like I said before, I'm not the dancing type." Ginger said nervously. There was silence for a few seconds.  
"Oh! Ginger, thank you! Thank you so much! Oh Ginger, you made this so easy for me!" Courtney said with glee.  
"What?" Ginger was confused.  
"Well, you see Ginger. My auntie, well she said she can't handle such ba- I mean great dancers, she wanted me to tell you if you can get off the dance practices. And then maybe go to a easi- I mean better teacher. But since you quit, you did it for me. Well, good night Ginger. See you tomorrow" Courtney didn't want to call her a bad dancer. She knew Ginger was almost as good as herself.  
"Oh, hehe, Bye. See you tomorrow." Ginger said.  
When they both hung up.   
"YES!" Ginger said happily.  
"YES!" and so did Courtney. 


End file.
